saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Saiyuki Wiki
Welcome to The wiki is about the manga "Saiyuki" created by Minekura Kazuya. Saiyuki is a manga series by Kazuya Minekura which was serialized in G-Fantasy from 1997 to 2002. The story is loosely based on the famous Chinese novel Journey to the West (XīyóuJì). Currently the manga has two sequels Saiyuki Reload (2002-2009), Saiyuki Reload Blast (2009-ongoing), a prequel Saiyuki Gaiden (1999-2002) and a mini arc now running at Zero Sum Ward, -- Saiyuki Ibun (2009-ongoing). Plot Saiyuki is the story of four anti-heroes: the monk Genjyo Sanzo (or just "Sanzo"), the monkey king Son Goku, the half-demon Sha Gojyo, and the man-turned-demon Cho Hakkai (formerly known as Cho Gonou). They have been dispatched by the Sanbutsushin (the Three Aspects of Buddha, who relay the orders of heaven) to travel to India to stop the possible resurrection of the Bull-Demon-King, Gyumaoh. Along the way they are beset by inept assassins, bad weather, and their own tragic personal pasts. Meanwhile, the villains, two unlikely confidants, Gyokumen Koushu (Gyumaoh's concubine, a demon) and a mad scientist, Dr. Ni Jianyi (a human), continue their attempts to restore the long-dead king. These experiments, a forbidden mixture of science and magic, spawn the "Minus Wave", infecting all of the demons in Shangri-La with madness, shattering the fragile peace that once existed between humans and demons. There are currently and counting. }} ;January 28, 2010 :Chapter # 2 of Saiyuki Reload Blast now out. ;January 20, 2010 :relaunch of Nitro information site. ;January 2010 :Third chapter of Saiyuki Ibun realesed. ;December 28, 2009 :Saiyuki Reload Blast chapter #1 published on Monthly Comic Zero Sum. ;November 3 , 2009 :Manga creator Kazuya Minekura revealed at this past weekend's Saiyuki Festa'09 -Saiyuki Series Dai-Genga-Ten event that her Saiyuki Gaiden manga is being adapted into an original video anime (OVA) project. The schedule and other details have yet to be determined. The manga just ended in Ichijinsha's Monthly Comic Zero-Sum magazine in June. ;November 2009 :Second chapter of Saiyuki Ibun now out. ;September 17,2009 :Manga creator Kazuya Minekura has launched her Saiyuki Ibun historical adventure series in the 11th issue of Ichijinsha's Zero Sum Ward magazine on Wednesday. According to Minekura in a July 16 blog entry, Saiyuki Ibun recounts how a man grew up to become the pivotal character Kōmyō, years before the first Saiyuki storyline. :Minekura had stated in a May 2 blog entry that her next series will be the final act of Saiyuki. However she had since downplayed that statement in a later July 12 entry. In that entry, she said that she will launch a series called Saiyuki Reload Blast in Monthly Comic Zero-Sum magazine in December. Monthly Comic Zero-Sum magazine is another Ichijinsha publication; it had serialized the Saiyuki Reload manga until its end in June. Before adding any article to this wiki contact Saiyukisama . To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. 300px|right Category:Browse